At A Glimpse of Fireflies
by Seiji Kawazu
Summary: [ONE SHOT] In times when Cloud was all alone, there were people who are always watching over him, no matter in what form they could conceal themselves. AerisCloudTifa


**A/N:** Okay... so this will be my first English Fiction. Before you continue, I am already warning you of grammatical errors that you may encounter. I replaced this story with a revised one because one of my classmates detected (robot--haha) a wrong use of word. Anyway, I know that this kind of plot is already familiar to some of you. I just thought of trying it in this video game. This fiction is dedicated to someone who has also thought of fireflies during the lonely moments of his life. Anyway, enjoy!

**Prologue:** The story happened seven years after the clash of the Holy and Meteor magic. Let's just pretend that Advent Children was not released... just for the sake of this fanfic okie? I hope you can enjoy this one. It is a little tragic but it is not that heartbreaking.

* * *

**At A Glimpse of Fireflies  
**_Seiji Kawazu_

The night had just begun. No traces of clouds could be found in the sky. The moon can now take chance of pouring its light throughout Midgard. It was a lucky night. Nonetheless, it was a night of loneliness for a blonde who was laying its body on the roof of the Seventh Heaven. He propped his head on his arms so that he could maximize his way of digging his inner thoughts.

Seven years have passed since the defeat of the evil memory that once controlled Cloud. Of course, he was happy at the thought that he was able to free himself from it. But at the same time, he felt that he was taking a longer path; a harder path. He felt harder walking in the path of life when he got his freedom from the evil Sephiroth. He was still suffering from an ardent pain—a pain that was carved in his heart when he saw the evil memory's sword thrust at the innocent heart of Aeris.

He felt so alone, but not at the fact that each of the members of Avalanche had gone their separate ways. He felt so alone at the fact that Aeris will only be a memory—a memory that will only linger in his mind, in his heart. For the past years, all he wanted was to hug her. He wanted to protect her from all those who will block their way. But at the sight of Sephiroth, he felt so ignorant. He saw how defenseless the woman was. He had done nothing to stop the hand that was about to kill her. He felt so vile that he wanted to jump from the roof to the ground and got himself killed. But at the moment of reaching the tip of the roof, a glimpse of thought passed his longing mind. He felt something urging him to go somewhere. So he just thought of jumping from the roof to the ground, not permitting death to enrage his body.

'_The Church'_

It was a very memorable place. He could still see her in his mind picking up flowers to sell. It was the dearest memory of Aeris. He could still imagine the smile that was hovered in her pinkish lips. He felt the heat in his face as he thought of the green orbs that looked its way on his'. It was the dearest memory of Aeris; the dearest moment of the two. It was the dearest moment of Cloud with Aeris. How lucky he felt that he was able to wander on his feet and led him to the person that gave him this kind of longing—this kind of drive!

At the moment his boots touched the ground, he lounged his way through the city streets.

--------------------

'…'

Although he was gaining inches through his way, his thoughts were still vague at reality.

'_Aeris...'_

But these thoughts suddenly awaken when he bumped onto a small girl. She was holding a basket of flowers—a moment that refreshed to him his moments with Aeris. Aeris again…

"Are those flowers?"

"Oh… these? Do you like them? They're only a gil…"

It was the exact phrase that Aeris answered to him during their first meeting. He felt his heart throbbing in a rhythmic beat when he heard that phrase. It felt like she was only somewhere—somewhere at the body of the small lass in front of him. He felt so pleased, and at the same time, kind, that he bought all the flowers in the girl's basket.

"Where did you get these lovely flowers, young lass?" He inquired. It was very surprising that a lovely tone had escaped in his mouth. With that, the girl was very pleased to answer the stranger in front of her.

"These flowers were all blooming at the church just near this place." She was pointing at the position where the church could be found. Of course, Cloud already knew that place.

At that moment, he started to smell the flowers the girl handed to him. He was pleased at the smell of it. It was a sweet smell that was tickling in his nostrils. After savoring each sweet smell, he handed the girl a hundred gil, though he only received twenty flowers.

"It is already late. You should be sleeping at your house right now. Take this hundred gil as a token—a sincere appreciation for bringing all of these to me." He was smiling at the sight of the lass. He could see those innocent eyes querying at the sight of the money. Somehow, he felt a wave of relief that rejuvenated his longing soul.

"Thank you Mr. Spiky Hair. I like your spikes. You know what; I have a crush that also has a spike hairstyle."

"Thanks for the complement! Go home now. Your parents might be still up worrying about you."

The girl began to run. She was waving her hands freely as a sign of goodbye. As he watched the girl, he saw how her hair was tied. It was long and braided, and it was tied in pink ribbons—just the way how Aeris tied her hair when she was still with Cloud. The rage of longing knocked at his mind once again. Nevertheless, he still paved his way through the church.

--------------------

When he reached the church's open doors, he saw the moonlight that was playing along the field of flowers—where the flowers bloomed. He began to walk through it. He could hear the creaking of the floor as he stepped his bulky black boots on the wood. When he finally reached the spot where the moonlight was playing, he sat at the grass. He folded his legs and rested his face on his knees. He was observing every details of the church. He could still see the pillars that were supporting the frame of its foundation. He could also see how dark the other spots of the church were. It seemed dark and lonely to those spots which were unlucky to be noticed by the shimmering moonlight. Those spots were really unlucky unless, a light would be visiting through it.

At the corner of his eyes, a glimpse of light appeared, wanting to acknowledge its presence. He craned his head towards the faint light.

At the very corner of the church, he saw two faint lights—almost dots. The lights were of different colors; the one was green. But you could still see the white light as bright as Holy that was blending to its dominant color.

'_Aeris...'_

The other one was red. It was a fiery red and you could feel its burning rage as you look in that light.

'…'

In a while, the dotted lights that could be seen afar were fainted. But as the dots moved toward the spot of Cloud, it became much vivid. As the dots of light moved closer, it became more vivid at his eyes. At that moment, he noticed that those were just fireflies wandering at the dark spots of the church.

'_The light that each of the fireflies emitted were strange; it is like they were shining for a purpose.'_

He was wondering why they emitted a holy green and a fiery red. Suddenly, the lights coming from the fireflies scattered bright rays at his eyes. He felt a force that pushed him towards the ground. He was astonished. The force was not fierce instead, it was very light and he gradually fell to the ground. It felt as if someone was supporting him in the back. He felt so caressed and so, he closed his eyes.

--------------------

'_Still longing for me?'_

'_Who are you?'_

'…'

He began to open his eyes. Or was he really opening it? But still, something appeared in his visions.

All he could see was white and it filled up the whole place—it was like eternity. He found himself lying on the floor. He wanted to stand up, but there was an urge in his mind that was blocking him to exert energy. Finally, he gave up on his nerves and listened very eagerly at the voice that seemed distant. The voice was very familiar.

'_I am here. I will always be here watching over you.'_

The voice was very angelic. He knew it was Aeris. Unfortunately, he came up with nothing to say.

'_We'll always be here, watching over you—'_

It was a voice in chorus. '_Who was the other one?'_

While staring straightly at the endless dimension, lights began to appear in his sight. Movements seemed to be much slower.

'_A holy green and a fiery red…fireflies again'_ He tried to touch the fireflies. The moment he was able to lift his hands, he felt surprised. He had never felt so light before. Gravity was not defying his moves. He felt almost floating. But at the moment his hands had gone near the fireflies, a bursting light again met his eyes.

'a_rgh—!'_

--------------------

When Cloud opened his eyes, it was already morning. He felt the bright rays of the sun telling his eyes to wake up. He had spent the whole night at the church. He still remembered the dream he had last night.

'_Oh… so it was only a dream.' _It was a dream. Yet, the fireflies were real. '_Where did those lights come from? It felt so strange. They only started as faint ones at the very corner of the church. It then ended into bursting that seemed like the exploding of a Flare magic. The moment both happened in dream and in reality'_

Yes, indeed. The lights came from the fireflies. But… could those Flare-like exploding energy also came from… those fireflies? It was an enigma that continuously puzzled Cloud as he went back to the Seventh Heaven.

--------------------

The moment he opened the door, a sudden crowd met him.

"SUUURPRIIIIIIIIIISSSSEEE!"

There was Vincent, Yuffie, Barret, Cid, Red XIII and Cait Sith who were all holding a horn—probably for adding noise at the surprise visit. It was really a surprise that Cloud never expected. But it was also a surprise that started to bother him. _'Where is Tifa?'_

"Tifa can no longer join us." A monotonous tone escaped from Vincent.

It was a big question in Cloud's mind and at the same time, a question that was starting to stab his heart. He wanted to know the reason. But at the same time, there was a part of him that didn't want to face the truth.

"She died at the explosion that had happened at the Mako reactor a year ago. There were intelligence reports that the explosion was due to a magic used to the reactor; a magic greater than Firaga."

'_Flare.'_

The place became quiet. The crowd became quiet. Everyone started to find their spots at the bar and rested there. Meanwhile, Cloud was starting to form the parts of the puzzle.

'_We'll always be here, watching over you—'_

In times wherein he was feeling all alone, he never thought that they were always there… watching over him. For the past six years, he never thought Aeris was always there watching over him. A year later, Tifa soon joined her. He never felt so protected before. Tifa and Aeris were there… always there to watch him… to guide him.

Was that the reason why he didn't continue his attempt of suicide?

"Anyway, grieving time is over. Cheer up!"

'_All of you were here. You really never left met. Why would I feel this kind of loneliness? Why would I feel so alone when I have all of you watching and guiding me through the walks of life? How stupid could I be?'_

"I know Cloud. I know they're here" It was Vincent. He was watching him during his moment of realization.

"Yes. They're really here"

"Don't worry Cloud. We'll watch for fireflies when the night comes."

**XXXXXXXXXX-----THE END-----XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**A/N: **Any suggestions? If you have reached this part of the page, then I am certain that you have finished this one. Before you leave, can I at least expect a review from you, reader? It will be a great pleasure for me if you leave one. ) 


End file.
